


Family Night Out

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Subaki and Hinata go out for a nice night together with their kids.





	Family Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iavenjqasdf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/gifts).



“Oh, Hinata, for goodness sake! Get in the bath!”

The complaint shrieked from the redheaded perfectionist, standing in the bedroom doorway and leering at his husband. In such a pleasant, loving fashion, he’d even run the bath for him, with a lovely, soothing bubble bath and several soft towels at the ready. And yet, Hinata seemed uninterested in moving from the bed.

“I’ll go in a sec…”  
“No, you’ll go now.”  
“Subaki…” He glanced up with an instance of agitation.  
“Hinata…” He mimicked, glaring back, “I have run you this bath, and so help me, I’ll toss you into it when it’s cold if you don’t hurry up. We’re supposed to be going out with the kids tonight and you aren’t leaving this house as grubby as you are. In fact, I can’t believe you’re on the bed in that AWFUL muddy uniform of yours.”  
With a groan, Hinata rose from the sheets, “Fine…”  
“Thank you.”

As though suspicious that the builder wouldn’t actually do it, he followed him to the bathroom, receiving an odd look.  
“We might be married and all, but you can forget coming in here with me.” Hinata stated, holding a teasing expression, “The kids are literally in the room below the bathroom.”  
“Who said that’s why I followed you? I wanted you to hand me your washing now.”  
“Okay Captain Clean,” With a roll of his eyes, the brunette stripped his clothes away and placed them in the hands extended towards him, “Here you are.”  
“Thank you.”

Leaving the man to his bath, Subaki made his way downstairs, passing by the kids. He was pleased, almost proud, to see Hisame was wiping down the decorative teapot on the coffee table, and Caeldori ironing clothes. While the daughter held more of a resemblance to himself, he noticed they both seemed to follow through on his preference for cleanliness, opposed to Hinata’s lax, dirty ways they risked imitating. Loading the washing machine in the kitchen, he called out, “We’re going out at 7, you’ll both be ready for then?”  
“Of course,” They returned, both sounding surprisingly spritely.

They were going out to dinner together, then to watch a fireworks display in the nearby square. The restaurant wasn’t the flashiest, or the biggest, or the best, but the food was delicious and it was easily affordable for them. A big bonus came in that it was close to the fireworks venue, so there wasn’t much travel, and they had been there before. In fact, it was where Hinata proposed. Looking at the ring on his finger, Subaki reminisced on that time fondly. Discovering that it was fast approaching 5pm, he briskly took from the kitchen, hollering, “You’d best start getting ready now! We’ll be late otherwise and I’ve cut these times VERY close for the benefit of your dad.”

Returning to his bedroom, Subaki pawed through his extensive wardrobe to find something suitable. Given both places they were going, he couldn’t go too smart, but he couldn’t quite go in trackies and a vest. After nearly half an hour of indecisiveness, still staring and sighing and fondling fabric, Hinata came out of the bath. He emerged from behind him, swiped an outfit that was hanging up, and dressed. Subaki was shocked to see him with such a plan in mind, and wondered if he was going with nothing more than blind luck that it would be something presentable, but when he turned around, he couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“You look just as handsome as you did back then.” He cooed, moving closer to him and adjusting the casual blazer jacket the other was wearing so that it sat right. He felt as Hinata moved his hands to rest on his hips, and he placed his hands on his shoulders in turn.  
“So do you…” The words spilled out in a soft mumble as he nuzzled noses with him. Their lips met softly, lightly, as they stood in each other’s embrace for a while. At the thumping of Caeldori making her way up the stairs (she could be surprisingly heavy footed), they pulled away, deciding it was time to finish getting ready. Following his partner’s lead, Subaki elected to wear what he wore to their engagement dinner.

When everyone was ready, they set out on route to the restaurant. Hinata whacked on some music on the car radio and tried to urge the others into singing with him. It was an hour long drive, and the idea of sitting in silence was clearly traumatic him. Eventually, with persistence, the perky father broke his daughter, and she joined in with him. This sparked Subaki at the next song, and Hisame not long after as he didn’t want to be left out. It was moments like these they’d never trade for the world.

Unfortunately, on their way to the restaurant, there’d been a traffic accident, meaning they ended up stuck for a while until a new route was cleared. In this time, they carried on their car pool karaoke, enjoying themselves despite the circumstances and finding it easy to have a laugh. It took a long time for an all clear, but they’d moved the cars on and the road was ready to be driven over again. The only problem was they’d missed their dinner.

“What are you guys wanting to do then?” Hinata probed, looking behind him to his kids in their seats. They were watching him with thought filled eyes.  
“We could just go to the fireworks since they’re about to start then hit McDonalds?”  
“We’re a bit overdressed aren’t we?” Subaki interjected.  
“Well I’d like to see you get us into a restaurant that’s open at this hour with no reservations.”  
“She’s got a good point, babe.”  
“Fine, I suppose…” He spoke in a way that suggested he was being playful, but with the redheaded dad, it could be hard to tell.

Parking on the field with all the others there for the display, they left their car and made their way over to a lake where the crowds were gathered. People were chatting and moving about, trying to find the best place to stand and enjoy the atmosphere. Then, a silence fell as a whoosh broke the air, and a bright bang erupted above them. The night sky was ablaze with colour and explosions, raining glitter and billowing smoke. Hinata wrapped an arm around Subaki’s waist and pulled him close, kissing his cheek and smiling as he felt him rest his head on his shoulder. Caeldori had an arm in one of Hisame’s, in a hopes to hide her discomfort at the crowd and the noise. He knew his sister well enough to reassure her with a silent arm rub and let her stay close.

With a final pop, the colours fizzled out and the smoke billowed away in the growing wind of the night. People cheered, and then began to leave. The family looked between themselves and smiled, starting towards the car to buy themselves a very late dinner, all grinning and talking excitedly – even Hisame. It was days like these they were all grateful for.


End file.
